1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding type working vehicle in which front and rear wheels are propelled and the rear wheels are steered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A riding type mower as an example of such working vehicles is shown in Japanese patent application "Kokai" No. 2-42911. This publication discloses a right and left pair of rear wheels steerable about a single vertical axis. In this structure, when the rear wheels are steered right or left substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal center of a mower body, a minimum radius turn can be realized around a point in the vicinity of the middle between the right and left front wheels.
However, when such minimum radius turn is carried out on a slope with a rear portion of the mower body moving downwardly of the slope, the mower body is turned around with a minimum radius at high speed due to turning of the rear wheels and weight of the rear portion of the mower body, which causes a problem of operational efficiency.